


【DC/BillyDami】NaNoWriMo點文①

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @风苟_傻叉 點的NaNoWriMo點文，久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是BillyDami（但是CP意味不明顯）-不太會寫這種正經八百劇情，寫爛了請見諒-已經懶得想標題了，求大家放過
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336
Kudos: 6





	【DC/BillyDami】NaNoWriMo點文①

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

高譚。

韋恩宅邸內。

「找到他了嗎？」夜翼剛進入蝙蝠洞，還沒來得及喘口氣，蝙蝠俠一秒鐘也不肯浪費便直接切入了重點。

夜翼搖了搖頭。「如果他真心不想讓我們找到的話，他完全有那個能耐可以做到的。」

「那個小少爺還真是不讓人省心，」傑森靠著他的重型機車，一臉的煩躁與不安。「他這次又要惹什麼事了？」

「我內心是有個粗略的想法，不過還需要更進一步鑒定……」蝙蝠俠一臉深沉地盯著眼前巨大的電腦熒幕。

「啊我發現他在哪裡了。」紅羅賓突然說道。

「在哪裡？」

「準確來說應該是他在失去聯繫之前所在的最後一個地點，」他朝發出噓聲的傑森拋去一個鄙視的眼神，「福西特市。」

「那我快點去聯絡比利——」紅羅賓伸出手止住正要走出去的夜翼。

「我想你們對接下來的發展會很有興趣的，就我所查到的，沙贊在他抵達福西特市之後也隨即失去了蹤影。」

「噢這兩個小兔崽子……」傑森翻了翻白眼，有些無奈地扶住了自己的額頭。

「請注意您的用詞，托特少爺，」阿福捧著滿滿的小餅乾與紅茶，從容不迫地走進來，「如我沒記錯的話，您以前也是非常擅長闖禍與給他人添麻煩的。」

「嘖，」傑森有些惱羞成怒地轉過頭去。

「我們現在該怎麼做，老大？」

蝙蝠俠並沒有回答紅羅賓的問題，他無聲地歎了口氣。

**達米安，你到底想做什麼？**

XXX

大西洋。

一艘體積龐大但是外觀看起來卻破舊不堪的船正緩緩航行于海上。

甲板上有好幾個職員在忙碌著，看起來就跟一般的普通船只無異，但是船艙內承載的卻不是貨物，而是一大群孩子，男女參半。他們全部都失去意識，踡縮著身子躺在船艙內，手腳都被拘禁著。

「巴特森，我沒想到你竟然會跟著一起過來，」突然間有一個男孩開口細聲說道，「我只是需要你的一點建議罷了，並沒說過我需要一個幫手。」

「我當然不可能就這樣放任你不管，」躺在男孩身旁一個較年長的青年閉著眼睛繼續佯裝自己還未清醒。

「呵，還真是典型的童子軍想法，怪不得那個氪星人那麼中意你了。」

「這次的孩童誘拐事件，幾乎每個城市都出現了受害者，上次在正義聯盟會議當中我們還達成協議要慎重處理這件事，」比利完全沒有理會對方的挑釁，「所以我不可能讓你如此魯莽的行動破壞了我們的整個計劃。」

「計劃？」達米安的低語中充斥著怒氣，「等你們擬好計劃再開始行動的話，不知道還有多少孩子早就被抓走了。我只是提前出手罷了。」

「容我提醒你現在只有我們兩個人，你到底打哪來的信心認為我們倆可以成功搗破這宗案件？」

「嘖，看來大名鼎鼎的沙贊也不過如此，空有一副健壯的軀體，內心怎樣還是那個窮酸的大學生比利·巴特森，」達米安的毒舌性格在此刻完全發揮得淋漓盡致，「沒錯，我就是有自信能解決這件事，而且我不需要你幫忙，我一個人就行了。」

諒是脾氣再好的比利也在對方一而再的挑釁之下露出了被激怒的表情。「你這自以為是的混賬。」

「謝謝，我就把這當做稱讚收下了。」

XXX

比利可以聽到甲板上人們的說話聲與到處走動的腳步聲；看來船是即將要到岸了。

他不是沒回去的打算；只要搖身一變，他就可以立刻把達米安帶回去高譚，但是這麼做的風險實在太大了，他對達米安會乖乖跟他回去這件事一點信心也沒有，而現在的他們最不需要的就是引來過多的注意。再說了，這艘船的目的地很有可能就是人口販賣集團的大本營，在還沒清楚他們的巢穴在哪裡就打道回府實在讓比利感到不甘心；而且這艘船裡面的全部孩子，他無論如何也不放心讓那群惡棍把他們帶走……

「船快停了。你不想穿幫的話就快點閉上眼睛。」達米安的提醒讓比利從思緒當中回過神來，聽著漸漸靠近的腳步聲，他連忙閉上眼睛。

對了，自己是背對他的，他怎麼知道自己的眼睛是開著的？

比利可以感覺到沉重的靴子聲在他們四周圍響起，然後還有搬運東西的聲音。他正在跟內心想要睜開雙眼一探究竟的念頭掙扎不休時，他突然感覺到自己被攔腰扛起，然後放在一個堅實的肩膀上，那力道實在太大，當他的腹部撞上對方的肩骨時他忍不住流露出痛苦的表情。

所羅門在上，難不成他把他當成一袋土豆來搬運了嗎？

「臥槽這小夥子看起來也太大了，這樣的還能賣出去？」

「有些顧客就是喜歡這種年紀比較大的；別廢話，快點把人帶下船，得趁他們醒來之前把全部人都運出去。」

比利完全不知道自己該做出何反應，他只好繼續裝成還未甦醒的模樣，被人扛著走下船。微微吹過的海風以及照射在他身上的陽光有些溫暖但並不灼熱，感覺起來時間應該還挺早的。但是那些感觸很快就逝去，變得陰暗又冰冷，再加上腳步聲的回音很響，比利由此推測他應該是帶進了一棟空曠的建築物內。

他可以感覺到自己被放在水泥地上。他不小心吸入地上的灰塵，差點就要咳嗽，但是還是拼命忍住了。

「你要是敢在這個時候咳出聲來的話，為了不讓我的計劃被破壞我可能會考慮就地把你打暈。」比利猛地睜開雙眼，達米安就在距離他不遠處的地方，一臉認真地盯著自己。

「……我們現在在哪裡？」也許是達米安的表情太過嚴肅，比利只好勉強壓下喉嚨的不適感，他微微向四周看了看，跟他們在同一艘船上的孩子們幾乎都已經被搬過來這裡了。

「看起來是一座城堡的倉庫或儲存室，我需要知道這是在哪裡，」達米安屈起身子，輕而易舉就把綁在身後的手饒過雙腳回到身前，他把雙手舉至自己的嘴巴，張口就朝繩子咬下去。比利一臉驚奇地在一旁看著，然而他還沒回過神來之前達米安就已經把繩子給解開，整個過程對他來說根本就猶如兒戲般輕鬆。

他舉起自己帶著的手錶，在錶面按下了幾道按鈕，它便滴滴兩聲顯示出了結果。

「坐標是40.7917°N，14.1870°E」

「Isola La Gaiola.」

「那個被荒棄的島？」達米安問道，「確定嗎？」

「嗯。」比利一臉肯定地點點頭。

「那我先把坐標——」「喂那邊的在幹什麼！？」

「糟糕！」

「你先不要輕舉妄動。他們抓一個總好過抓兩個。」達米安完全無視比利的抗議，他一臉平靜地站起身來，全身緊繃，已經進入戰鬥模式。

達米安正被眾人圍攻，比利卻因為不想被發現只能閉上雙眼，他無法得知達米安現在的情況處於優勢還是劣勢，只能憑聽力來猜測。

「別打他的臉，他可是最上等的商品！」

「快給他打鎮定劑！」

原本一片混亂的打鬥聲頓時安靜下來，然後聽到的就只有達米安的一聲悶哼，然後是七手八腳把他綁起來的聲音。

「給他綁得緊實點，不准讓他再次跑了；還有把他的手錶拿走。」

「看起來是個上等貨，可以賣個好價錢吧。」

「等下拍賣會開始時先把這小子賣出去吧，不能再讓他節外生枝了！」

「本來還打算讓他壓軸的，嘻嘻嘻，真是只刁蠻的小貓咪呀……」

最後一句話當中的猥瑣語氣讓比利忍不住內心打了個冷顫。這下被拐走的孩子們的下場已經非常清楚了。這些人販子把孩童抓來這裡，并在這裡舉行非法拍賣會，他們會把孩子賣給來自世界各地的有錢又有勢的變態。至於他們落到了那些禽獸的手中會怎麼樣，比利已經不敢再想下去了。

那群嘍啰在處置好達米安之後又再次離去，然後比利聽到了從外面傳來的喧鬧聲。很多人在說話，還有廣播的聲音。

『各位先生與夫人們，歡迎大家遠道而來參與這次的拍賣會。跟以往一樣，這次我們也會提供給在場的諸位高品質的商品，所以還請各位敬請期待~~~』

糟糕，拍賣會已經開始了嗎？

XXX

達米安在醒過來時第一樣注意到的東西是刺眼的燈光。他感覺自己就像是被曝露在聚光燈之下，周圍還有震耳欲聾的說話聲，就像是在他耳邊被放大無數倍似的。

『以往我們都是把最好的留在最後的，但是這次我們決定打破傳統，所以這次我們第一個帶上來的商品就是最好的！先生與夫人們可以盡情靠過來看喔！』

達米安感覺自己的下巴被一只冰冷的手掌給托住并舉了起來，被陌生人碰觸讓他感到極度的不舒適，所以他想把臉抽走，結果換來的是更緊實的禁錮。

『乖巧的小貓大家都喜歡，但是我們深知有些先生或夫人會對一只刁蠻的貓咪更為喜愛，所以這就是為什麼我們會把他帶過來的原因。這只不讓我們省心的小貓咪，剛剛還在貨倉內露出了他的爪子要攻擊我們呢，看看，他是不是有非常值得調jiao的價值呢？』

「噢但是先生，我是否可以知道這只小貓的來歷呢？你了解的，什麼樣的家族就得配上什麼樣的寵物呢……」

『我完全明白的，格雷夫人。而且這點您別擔心，我們會叫他最上等的商品並不只是基於他的性格與外貌，大部分更是因為他的身世。根據我們手上的資料，他可是高譚的某個富翁之子喔。』

達米安的意識越來越清醒，他這才發現自己已經在拍賣展會的台上，正等著被拍賣。他轉過頭發現還有好幾個神情迷糊的孩子站在角落，但是比利並不在其中。

『那麼，自我介紹就到此為止！現在就開始大家最期待的部分吧，由於這是有史以來最上等的商品，所以價格就從一百萬美金起跳，如何？』

「一百二十萬！」

「一百五十萬！」

「兩百萬！」

「兩百五十！」

「兩百八！」

「三百萬！」

「四百萬！」

「一千萬！！」

『噢，看來魯道夫先生開出了一個非常高的價格！有沒有人願意開比一千萬更高的價錢？沒有嗎？一千萬一次……一千萬兩次……』

達米安盯著坐在VIP特等席那個又胖又醜，就連一只豬都還比他可愛的魯道夫先生，後者抽出嘴裡的雪茄，露出一口金牙對他招了招手。

『一千萬三次！！很好，那麼這只小貓就是魯道夫——』

「沙贊！！！」

一道閃電從晴朗無雲的天空直直落下，準確無誤地打中了倉庫，再下一瞬間達米安就覺得自己整個人飛了起來。

「對不起，達米安，我得找個最適當的時間才能變身出來救你。」

「最適當的時間？」達米安絕不會承認他在看到比利沒事時鬆了口氣，更不會承認比利（沙贊）這樣衝出來救他讓自己不自覺放下了心頭大石，「在最高潮時候衝出來讓全部人都看見你，這就是你所謂的最適當的時間？」

「老天，」看每次都是一臉自信的沙贊露出無奈的表情實在是太好玩了，「達米安，你可以停止消遣我嗎？哪怕就一秒鐘？」

「好，那就一秒鐘——」達米安話還沒說完一枚子彈就堪堪從他手臂劃過。

『都在做什麼，快把他們射下來——』

「哦你不會想要傷害我們的小鳥兒的，」男人的話才說到一半夜翼的卡里棍便抵住了他的喉嚨，「或者你想試試被電擊的滋味？」

「他們總算來了？」現身的並不只有夜翼，達米安看著蝙蝠俠以及其他人從四面八方衝出來包圍現場，超人、神奇女俠與一些會飛的超級英雄直接從天而降，有些逃得較快的人想搭船離開島上時，他們發現自己將要面對的是滔天巨浪。

「想去哪裡嗎？要不要去海底走一趟？」海王一臉惡劣地問著那些被海浪嚇得花容失色的人們。

「比利，我們去救那些還在倉庫裡面的孩子們。」

雖然在他化身沙贊時叫自己的原名是有點奇怪，但是沙贊卻看起來一點也不在意，他笑著點點頭。

「好。」

而且這是達米安第一次叫他比利，而不是叫他巴特森耶！

XXX

「達米安，你之後再這樣魯莽行事的話，我就考慮在你體內植入追蹤器。」

「父親，這實在太過分了，我並不是你的寵物，」達米安一臉不敢置信地盯著布魯斯，「而且我自認做的很漂亮。」

「包括你差點就要被賣給那只豬的意外？」

「閉嘴托特，」達米安拒絕了阿福要幫他包扎傷勢的要求，「父親，我最後還是給你們發送了請求援助的消息，我本來就沒有打算單打獨鬥，所以請相信我。」

布魯斯盯著他好一陣子，之後才歎了口氣，「把巴特森叫進來吧。」

「父親，他只是不放心所以才跟著我一起去的，他並不是我的同謀。」達米安不打算讓比利因為自己而遭受父親的責罵，他沒必要拖他一起下水。

「我知道，達米安。你先出去吧！」

「是的，父親。」達米安走出書房，便隨即在會客室內找到了已經變回原本身份的比利。

「巴特森，」達米安敲了敲門，「我的父親想見你。他現在正在書房內。」

「咦……蝙蝠俠想見我？」

「放心，他現在是布魯斯的身份，所以他會比蝙蝠俠好說話得多。」

他會這麼說是因為不希望自己的父親被人誤會是個不近人情的人，才不是因為比利有所猶豫的表情讓他於心不忍呢。

「哦……好吧。」在比利走過自己身旁時，達米安忍不住轉過了頭。

「比利。」

「哦……哦？」

他朝對方伸出了手，「謝謝你，救了我。」

比利先是感到驚訝，之後便露出個燦爛的笑容，他握住了達米安伸過來的手。

「不客氣。」

【END完結】


End file.
